


The wanderer

by Loveflower4



Category: Sanders sides AU - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveflower4/pseuds/Loveflower4
Summary: Roman is the prince of Atino, he often finds himself in the forest to escape his life as a prince. On one such adventure he meets a strange man by the name of Virgil, from the start Roman is intrigued. And with his 21st birthday looming near Roman must make a choice follow his heart or his duties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so don't expect amazing content there is no uploading schedule, so ill see how this first chapter goes and sort one out from there. This chapter is more of an introduction than and actual story but more will come if anyone wants more so lets begin...

Roman awoke to the sound of birds singing outside his window, the sun adorned the walls with its golden hue and by his judgement it had only just risen given its position in the sky, next to his bed hung his sword along with his clothes that he picked out the night before; a simple white tunic brown trousers and a red sash, it was the least extravagant of his outfits. Roman often snuck out the castle to get away from his life as a Prince, he would run into the woods and indulge in the thrill of being a hero. Very few knew of the monsters that lurked in the forests just outside of the kingdom Roman being one of them. For a year he had been waking before everyone else running into the forest battling witches and ogres and coming home before anyone else began to wake up. His habit had become more and more dangerous as the weeks went on.  
As he changed from his nightwear his thoughts drifted to his plan for the day. Try and find the sorceress that he had been tracking and defeat her. Simple right? For Roman it was at least. Once he was suitably dressed he scaled the palace walls with ease landing gracefully on the emerald grass below. His feet began running towards the edge of the forest in the distance, with no thought as to where he was going he charged through the trees with new found confidence. 

A few minutes of solid running later the realisation set in… he was lost. His eyes scanned the terrain around him; trees and more trees, a river, a figure near the river, bushes… wait. A figure? Roman turned his head to watch the person seemingly stare into the water of the flowing river. As he approached, the entity whipped around revealing soft hazel eyes and a head of purple hair. “Can I help you?” the figure asked in a raspy quiet voice. As shocked as Roman was he managed to compose himself before speaking. “Yes actually, i um believe i am lost” the man smirked and began to walk away “Can’t help you with that one buddy” he said. Laughter in his voice. It was practically unheard of for anyone to dismiss the Prince in such a manner. But the man’s attitude only drove Roman on to find out more about this strangely confident boy. “Hey! I didn’t catch your name” Roman said as he tried to catch up with the leaving figure. At his words the purple haired boy turned around. Revealing is attire, a purple cloak and simple black rags that has cuts and tears in them, textbook peasant clothing.  
“I didn’t throw it” he said with a slight smirk on his face. But Roman persisted, “I’m Roman” he said giving his signature dazzling smile that made everyone swoon at his feet. Surprisingly the other did not seem to be affected “Like prince Roman?” he questioned,  
“Precisely”  
“Am i now obliged to tell you my name pretty boy?”  
“Yes i am quite curious”  
“Virgil, now can i get on with my business?” Virgil questioned rolling his eyes.  
“Not yet, you don’t happen to know where the lair of a sorceress lies do you?”  
“‘Course i do, what’s your point?”  
“Aha, then you shall lead me to it!” Roman cried.  
“Do I have a choice?” virgil complained,  
“Nope , lead the way hot topic” Roman teased, as Vigil sighed and began to walk Roman’s gaze fell onto his companion, ‘yes,’ Roman thought ‘this is going to be quite the different adventure, i can tell’


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is more to give you guys some background on the AU Virgil, I kinda didn't want to write this chapter and cut straight to action as i'm not good at writing serious or sad bits but i felt it was necessary to the overall plot. Hope you guys like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: contains aspects of child abuse. If you guys have any questions or feedback i'd love to hear it so leave it in the comments okay lets get on with this chapter, think of it as more of a filler than an actual chapter cause i don't think its that good.

The sun crept higher in the sky as the two unlikely accomplices continued to walk supposedly to the sorcerer’s lair, “Are you sure that we are going in the right direction… Virgil was it?” Roman remarked after what seemed like an eternity of walking. “For the 7th time princey, YES!” Virgil replied. The men walked for another minute or two until Roman couldn’t take it anymore and decided to break the tension. After all he was still very interested in this Virgil person. “Soo…” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, at his words Virgil let out a sigh “what were you doing back there with the river?”   
“Umm drinking what do you think? And your supposed to be the god like prince are you?” Roman decided to ignore his comment, and carry on, “Really? Why don’t you simply carry a water bottle like everyone else?”  
“Can’t”  
“What do you mean can’t?”  
“I can’t buy anything okay?”  
“Why?” Roman continued,   
“I’m a wanderer, got it?!” Virgil shouted. Roman was startled he had only seen a few wanderers in his life and he had never actually talked to one before, he had mostly seen them begging for food outside the palace. They were the lowest of the low, below businessmen and peasants. They were penny less, homeless and without any known family they were forced to wander the streets asking for scraps and foraging for themselves. Very few were ever in one place for more than a week. However many were known to have taken refuge in Atino due to the hospitality and generosity of its people. To be fair Roman probably should have guessed from the way that Virgil was dressed; the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair fell unbrushed framing his face. “Oh.. i-i never realised… what left you this way, homeless and an orphan i take it?”   
“Parents took one look at me, saw the hair,” he said as he gestured to his hair and continued to walk “ and deemed me unnatural and strange, they then proceeded to throw me into a gutter to die. I was picked up by a man who would later be the only one i would call ‘dad’.” he replied in such a way it implied that he had said it so many times, and in a voice that did not reflect on the story that he had just told. 

Roman suddenly felt the urge to take the man in his arms and hug him for all of eternity. Thankfully his better judgement steadied him, he cleared his throat “i’m so sorry…” he whispered.  
“Don’t be, i’ve had worse things happen to me than that…heh” a small smirk crept across Virgils face.

-flashback-

“BOY!” a gruff voice echoed through the halls of the damp decaying house, accompanied by load thudding footsteps heading towards his door. A 7 year old virgil lay sleeping on the cold wooden floor of his supposed ‘bedroom’. The sudden noise of a door being forced open awoke him. He sleepily stretched before he was dragged up from the ground by his shirt. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” the man shouted. He was at least 6 foot tall with hands like clubs and a face of thunder. The fury in the man’s eyes made virgil shake with tears and terror. He remained silent “CAN YOU HEAR YOU PATHETIC WIMP? WHAT DID YOU DO? Actually i’ll tell you what you’ve done, you were caught!” the man yelled. The young boys mind flashed to earlier that day when he received his duty for the morning. To steal supplies from the blacksmiths in town. Go in like any other person create a situation that requires them to go in the back. Wait for the owner to leave, grab what you need and run. Simple to a man with years of experience a seven year old nervous boy; not so much. Virgil did try he really did. He would try anything to escape the wrath of his father. He made his story believable at least. But he messed up with the hammers and swords that he was told to take. It all happened so quickly the last sword fell and made such a sound the owner came running. Virgil panicked and ran dropping the rest of the items on the way. He ran for his life gasping for breath and feet aching. When he reached home he let warm tears cascade down his face knowing that his inevitable punishment was on its way. After crying he began to slip into sleep, his howls just beginning to subside into sobs that it until his father came home. “You cant even do one simple job are you that stupid?! No wonder your actual parents didn’t want you!” this had been virgil’s life from the moment he could walk. He was taught how to lie steal and deceive by the only man to ever take care of him. And when he disobeyed or failed he had to face the consequences this had happened more times than not. “You know what comes now” he said in a low quiet voice, like that of a predator before his next kill, a smile tugging at the mans lips. Implying he somehow enjoyed the look of fear that washed over the still trembling boy in his arms. As he crossed the room the man threw virgil onto the ground to await his incoming doom. He retrieved the whip from the corner and held it high above his head. The only sound that were heard that night were petrified screams and repeated shouts of “i’m sorry”.

-present time- 

Roman saw the wave of terror that engulfed the other as he said that sentence. It was clear by the mans face it was something truly horrific that he was recalling. As Virgil snapped out of his daze he only just realised the tall man looking down at him. “Sorry… were here” he said gesturing to the cave that lay before them. Roman attention fell on the gaping hole in the rocks, but he noticed the look of fear never left Vigils face.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains mentions of slight death, hope you guys enjoy it! I've been procrastinating a lot on this chapter, i didn't really know what to write. Also i thinK i've figured out a schedule i think that if i upload every Wednesday (ignore today) ill be able to deliver at least okay quality chapters to you guys. leave any questions you have in the comments! anyway lets get on with the story

The cave loomed before them, a gaping hole revealed nothing but inky blackness, all roman knew was that somewhere inside, a foul sorceress lurked, most likely planning another spree of chaos and magic turning people into various animals or making the villagers writhe with pain. Then again the sorceress may not even be in there, she may already be out wreaking havoc. There was only one way to tell. But for the first time in his life roman felt a twinge of … fear. How could this be? He was prince roman for odins sake! He was brave and loyal and strong. Not weak and timid! Why was he feeling this way? His mind wandered to the inevitable conflict, and a thought struck him ‘virgil can’t be here, he’ll get in the way! Or worse he could get hurt! What would i do if he got hurt?...Wait why am i so concerned over this wanderer whom i’ve only just met, he isn’t even a nice person! He is rude and snarky and sarcastic and funny and good looking and he smells nice… WHAT?! This isn’t right! I’m not supposed to be liking someone like him! Im a prince! Oh god i really have fallen haven’t i?’ Maybe it was the uncertainty of his mission or the sudden realisation of his feelings but Roman felt very on edge and nervous. He had to focus on the task at hand, this foe was much stronger and agile than his previous’. She was able to use magic, able to with a flick of her wrist send a person to the ground in a heap of blood… no there was no use in thinking that way. As the tension grew in his stomach the man beside him cleared his throat “soo.. That concludes our tour the exits are to your right and left, now if you don’t mind i will be on my way, goodbye your highness and goodluck” Virgil said as he he turned on his heel to walk away. 

Before Roman could respond, from within the cave a maniacal laughter seemed to surround them. In every direction a shrill chuckle bounced around. 

“I was wondering when you would come Roman” you could practically hear the smile in her voice. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time” she continued. As the laughter started once more Virgil seemed to step closer to Roman his eyes wild with fear and tension. Roman was too caught up in the moment to notice this. “I have come to defeat you, vile beast!” Roman shouted into the cave. His heart set on vanquishing the being that had tormented the lives of so many already. “Ah but Roman you see you have one weakness, one which i have found out only recently due to my helpful skill of mindreading…” What was she speaking of? The voice spoke out again. “Now let’s see if this affects you in any way Prince…” 

Jets of green light emerged from the caves darkness. But strangely not towards him, a voice in his head whooped with delight she had missed him! That was until he heard a body drop next to his feet. 

Before he knew it he was down on the ground cradling a wounded man in his arms. A glowing light was pulsing in his side, the spot where the spell had hit was giving off green sparks. A groan of pain escaped virgil’s lips. “Virgil? VIRGIL! Stay with me, don’t give in! Ummm” Roman looked around for anything that would be of use to them, only trees and a big cave where within 200 feet. The laughter taunted him from afar. 

The rage built inside of him, this sorceress had targeted the innocent ruined countless villages and she was about to take another life… No. As he unsheathed his sword Roman ran into the cave, with nothing but instincts and fury to guide him. The cave suddenly illuminated with a green light, showing the sorceress standing only a few feet to the left of him a smug smile resting upon her blackened lips. Without a second thought he thrust his sword straight at her heart, she moved out of the way in time but Roman could not bear to see her live. His adrenaline caused him to turn quicker than expected, giving him time to plunge his sword into the chest of the sorceress. A strangled cry came from her, more followed as she slowly disintegrated into dust before his eyes. Leaving only a pile of ash and his glistening sword. 

His heart still pumping and breath still rasping from the sudden attack, his feet ran to the heap of purple outside the cave. When he reached Virgil his eyes were closed and the wound was still sparking. Roman couldn’t make out breathing. No, no NO! He ducked down towards the mans chest. A faint thumping was heard in his ears. Thank the lord,he was alive. Tears fell from the prince’s eyes, he had to fix this whatever it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that there will be some logicality next time i promise XD


	4. "TS tavern"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the really late update, i just had no idea where to go next with this story, also sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will make up for it as it does finally bring in logicality, thank you for sticking with me through this train wreck of a fanfiction <3

Roman walked through the forest, frantically looking for something that could help him to wake Virgil, he hadn’t opened his eyes since the spell had hit him despite numerous attempts from the prince. Memories of the man crumbling to the floor like a rag doll in an explosion of green light flashed before Roman’s eyes every time he blinked. His chest tightened more and more until it felt like a knot in his body. The sun had rose directly above him signalling it was about 12 o’clock. His mother and father most definitely will be up by now, and most likely searching for him having not found him in his bed. Hopefully they wouldn’t send the guards out looking for him and assume he had simply left for a walk and would return later. However knowing his parents they most likely would suspect the worst and panic. He tried to shake the growing feeling of guilt to better adjust the limp man he was carrying.

He had been walking for hours, with no rest and his arms were beginning to get sore. Although Virgil was light and Roman was reasonably strong, carrying someone bridal style for hours while speedwalking would tire anyone out, given time. 

He was beginning to lose hope when a small tavern about half a mile away caught his eye. His heart rejoiced, hopefully someone inside could reverse the spell and awake Virgil. He began walking again only to feel the pain of his arms increase, he grit his teeth and carried on.

-

Once at the wooden lodge, oddly named the “TS Tavern“, Roman found a small stable free of horses around the corner of the building. Then took Virgil’s shabby cloak, put in around his shoulders and deposited Virgil behind some hay bales in order to conceal him from anyone who was passing by, because he thought if he ran in a quiet tavern holding an unconscious man who was sparking at the hip screaming like a banshee, he may attract some attention. He prepared what he was going to say in his head a simple inquiry about a healer that was all . Not too suspicious, he didn’t have to state the reason and as long as nobody asked about it he would be fine. He was going to be fine, he took a deep breath, flipped up the hood concealing his identity and covering his rather noticeable princely attire. He didn’t want anyone to recognise him and distract him from the task at hand. And walked in...


	5. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just to introduce Patton and Logan, also their last names i honestly googled "random last names" and these came up so yeah XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual leave any questions or feedback in the comments. I also want to thank you all for the kudos you leave and just reading this story. it inspires me to create more so. Thank you all!! <3

When the prince entered the building he was met with a curious sight. The tavern was actually a lot smaller than it seemed on the outside, but cosy non the less. The fireplace crackled to his right, and benches were on his left. Directly in front of him was the bar, and behind it stood a man wearing a black shirt,blue tie and glasses reading a rather thick and complicated looking book. Odd, he didn’t expect folks this far into the forest to be able to read, or have access to education at all. Then again he must be in the land that bordered Atino and the neighbouring kingdom so they could have talking mirrors for all he knew.  
Not many people were in the tavern, just an old man asleep at one of the benches, an empty beer glass in hand and someone who looked like a hunter judging by his bow and arrow sitting in a corner engrossed in a map of some sorts.  
The man at the bars attention focused on him, he marked his place in his book and turned back to the prince.   
“Hello, welcome to the TS Tavern, how may i help you?” he spoke in the most monotone voice Roman had ever heard, (it even beat Virgil’s). The man seem to be free of all emotion, he resembled a statue with the way he held his head high, shoulders back and arms crossed behind him. He approached the bar concealing his face further using the too small purple cloak.   
“Umm… I-I was wondering if you know where I could find a healer in this part of the forest” he said quietly trying to mask his noticeable accent, key word- trying. ‘Please don’t ask why, please don’t ask why’ the royal thought.  
“For what purpose?” the man behind the bar asked with a look of pure confusion and intrigue on his face. Great. Roman desperately tried to think of a reason.   
“Magic… Spell?” he said. Why?! Why did he say that?! He could of said anything but that, now what was he going to do?!  
“Oh, well my bo-... brother… Patton maybe able to help with that, wait there.” he said before disappearing hastily into a back room. Roman turned to look at the entrance again with a shocked expression ‘well… it could have gone worse’ he thought. But as he waited for this mysterious Patton to manifest, he couldn’t help but wonder what the man was going to say before he caught himself. And why did he seem really nervous after saying it? Strange, very strange...  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a cough from behind him. With the previous man stood another male with the same black glasses but a light blue shirt and a grey cardigan tied into a knot around his shoulders. His attire was not the only noticeable thing about who he assumed to be Patton, his smile was blinding, it seemed as if it never stopped. Ever. And Roman had not even met him formally yet! Rarely anyone was this happy, what with all the poverty. So to see a man with joy emanating from his body was.. Refreshing.   
The original man spoke first “I realise I have yet to introduce myself. I am Logan White, and this is Patton Olivola.” he said as he gestured to Patton who then stuck his hand out so fast it seemed magic in itself. The prince smiled shyly lowering his head to hide his face once more. They both looked at the prince expectantly. “Oh! Of course my apologies my name is… Romar” Unoriginal but it works. Logan glanced at Patton, who was completely oblivious to the movement still holding Roman’s hand in his.   
“Pleasure to meet you Romar! Logan’s told me you need help with a magic spell related injury?” Patton asked leaning his head to one side. Roman nodded. “Okie dokie, so where did it hit you? And what creature did it come from?” he continued.   
“Actually it didn’t hit me…” Roman trailed off.  
“Then who?” Logan questioned.   
“You had better see for yourself, this way.” Roman muttered motioning for them to follow him outside. The two shared a look behind his back but followed the hooded man regardless. Roman took a deep breath, this would be fine, the wound didn’t look that bad.. He would probably put some leaves on it, say some mumbo jumbo and Virgil would be awake and back to his snarky self again! Simple.


	6. New hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally have Logan and Patton in this fic properly yay! also a bit of how the two met at the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... sorry i haven't posted for nearly a month... i kinda got super sick and then stuff happened. But i'm back now! so yeah... I know you don't really want to hear this but I didn't want you to think I had abandoned this. So to make it up I have a longer chapter than usual for you guys! Sorry for the rambling, hope you enjoy! <3

Roman’s stomach got tighter as he rounded the corner closely followed by Logan and Patton, faced with the stables his heart skipped a beat, knowing that behind the hay lay the unconscious body of a man Roman cared deeply for (despite meeting him maybe 4 hours ago). What would Logan and Patton think? Would they think he did this to Virgil? Would Patton be able to heal him? I mean being in a relationship with the same gender as you was illegal, always has been, always will be. It was kind of the reason Roman hadn’t settled down with a princess yet. He detested a life where he would be confined to the palace, never going out seeing the world. Stuck on the inside tending to issues he couldn’t care less about. He had put it off for as long as he could, however with his 21st birthday drawing closer, his parents began to interfere. Sure all the girls his father invited to meals were pretty and kind enough, but none of them had ever stood out to him the way Virgil had. He got bored after the third story about singing in the woods to animals. 

Meals he could manage, but on the rare occasion his parents set up a date he would nearly die from boredom each time. Like every prince before him, he had been raised to despise the idea of homosexuality, it was simply the way of the Atino royals. It was how he was raised. 

Thinking back to the moment he first laid eyes on Virgil by the river, with his abnormal purple hair and rugged clothing, he remembered a feeling in his stomach, it sort of felt like butterflies. It filled every part of his body with a warm fuzzy feeling. His mind went to jelly. He wasn’t able to process anything. All he could think of was how much he wanted to know this man. Roman first interpreted it as curiosity, and maybe the desire to become friends. But nothing more, in the time it took the prince to find the tavern, he had come to terms with his feelings. But the nervousness remained over what the public or more importantly his parents may think of his discovery.

As Roman came back to the present, he looked over his shoulder to find a worried Patton and a very confused Logan. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the reaction to come. He gestured for the pair to join him looking over the piles of hay. They exchanged a glance, Logan seemed apprehensive but Patton’s face held a thousand words. The latter stepped forward and peered over the stack. A gasp escaped his lips before he ran around the mound and dropped at Virgil’s side, hesitantly looking at the still sparking wound. “What creature did this?” Patton whispered. Logan stepped forward to see what Patton had meant. His eyes went wide but he stayed silent and walked away in a hurry. Before Roman had time to process the intelligent man leaving the scene he stuttered an answer “A-a sorceress…” he said nervously sitting down at Patton’s side “Ca-can you heal him?”. Patton’s wide smile filled him with a bit of hope. “Of course! What do you think I spent my entire childhood learning how to do?” Patton laughed. 

The next few minutes were filled with Patton asking Roman questions about the sorceress, like what she wore, what powers she demonstrated. But also questions about Virgil, like how they met, how old he was and other information Roman had to either make up or ignore. During another attempt at dodging Patton’s questions soft footprints alerted Roman to Logan’s return. 

“Logan! Just in time!” Roman said jumping to his feet like a jack in the box. Patton’s eyes did not move from the large red box Logan was carrying. “Is there Ouknender in there?” he said. Logan opened the box looking for the mentioned item. He pulled out what looked to be a water Lily, but mystically was constantly changing its colour. Without a word Logan handed the magical flower to Patton and set the box down, Patton then pressed the plant into Virgil’s wound. Surprisingly Virgil flinched at the pressure,the healer breathed a sigh of relief, “Good… he’s responding… Thanks for getting my box Lo it was really sweet of you to think and act so quickly” Patton said shooting Logan a glance of affection. Logan’s cheeks turned pink as he joined Patton on the floor of the stable, “well… I… uh… anything for you Pat” he stuttered. They seemed to forget that Roman was still with them as they looked at each other very… intensely. Roman stood, mouth agape, one- because Patton had made Virgil respond to something! And two- he may not be alone with his less than accepted feelings. However in a flash the two had turned away (both extremely red at this point) and continued tending to Virgil. 

“Is there anything i can do to help?” Roman asked feeling useless.  
“Oh yeah of course Romar! Could you pass me the bandages? They should be in the box.” Patton asked with a smile. Roman approached the box and was met with an array of potions, healing plants, pills made from bark and lots of simple medical supplies. All objects were neatly organised and labelled, most likely by Logan judging by Patton’s bubbly personality. He easily found a roll of white bandages and handed them to Patton, who began to wrap Virgil’s side thereby securing the plant in place. 

-

As the sun was setting the men found themselves sitting in the kitchen of the tavern, after successfully moving Virgil upstairs they retreated back to the kitchen to eat and close up the tavern. 

“He should be awake in a couple of hours” was the last thing Patton had said to Roman before moving to the stove in order to make a meal for the three guys. Leaving him with Logan in the common area. The silence was deafening and the awkwardness suffocated the prince until he could take no more. “So, how did you and Patton meet?” Roman said attempting to break the ice.  
“Well that is a long story” Logan began, adjusting his glasses, Roman leaned forward in his seat, itching for more info. The other smiled at his movement “I suppose we met when we both attempted to buy a horse, it’s ludicrous really, he wanted one simply for the sake of having a horse, and I concluded that owning a horse would aid in my travels. Back then I used to go from kingdom to kingdom giving advice to noblemen and royals alike. However I often travelled by foot, resulting in it taking weeks for me to reach my destination. Honestly i’m surprised I didn’t think to buy some mode of transport sooner. I walked into the small shop, and there was Patton, looking at all of the horses with such wonder in his eyes. We both looked around for awhile occasionally giving each other smiles from across the room. When I approached the woman behind the counter I opened my mouth to buy the horse labelled, quite simply, #7. Unfortunately a voice behind me beat me to it practically shouting ‘I’ll take number seven!’ unimpressed at the fact I was beaten to owning a horse I desperately needed, I turned to see Patton smiling as wide as the sun. I informed him of my interest in that particular horse, to which he replied ‘but he’s just so adorable I have to have him and love him and take care of him’ strangely I found a smile creeping to my lips. After that we walked the streets for a while simply sharing our life stories. I realised it was becoming dark and questioned whether he knew anywhere suitable for me to stay. He insisted that i stay with him for the night, saving me from paying for an overpriced b&b. He took my to his home in the woods, a large log cabin, old and mouldy mind you... I stayed for one night and... never left. We fixed the cabin up and rename it the ‘TS tavern’ we have been working together ever since…” Logan finished, a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes. His eyes drifted off to the kitchen where Patton was dancing around with a frying pan to no music. A small smile found its way to Logan’s face. Roman barely contained his delighted squeal ‘Logan is either already dating Patton or he has the hugest crush, no matter what i will find the truth!’ Roman thought, his gaze drifting back to Logan’s dazed look.


End file.
